The Emperor's Worries
by usoppkamisama
Summary: There are times that the great Emperor of the Grand Line, Shanks the Captain of Red Hair Pirates would go crazy of worry. The cause of it would be no other than Monkey D. Luffy's constant updates on his shenanigans as the front page on his daily newspaper read. (Spin off to Declaration of War and Punch of Revenge)
1. Declaration of War

**I realised these days that for the past couple of fanfictions I've written were all about reactions of Luffy's shenanigans. This story is basically in identical context of people's reactions of Luffy's recent actions that were published on the news. I planned to only write Ace and Whitebeard Pirates' reactions (because I love WB so much ya kno) but a kind soul ignited an idea into my not so bright brain.**

 **Thanks a lot Dumti for the suggestion!**

 **I might consider Garp and Dragon's reactions probably in the future but Shanks reaction sounds appealing to me right now.**

 **I feel like I should interact to my reviewers and I will do my best. I honestly suck at socialising or even talking in general but let this poor soul try.**

 **A reviewer for my 'Punch of Revenge': Thank you for liking my writing! I didn't think that anyone could even understand it let alone like it. For the questions:**

 **Are the Strawhats still separated by Kuma?**

 **When Ace received that news, yes they were.**

 **If so, do they still end up going to the original islands and train for two years?**

 **Yeps, everything is the same. The story just depicts on Ace's reaction of Luffy's mischief :)**

 **Will Sabo appear?**

 **Sabo won't appear until Dressrosa (SPOILER)**

 **Will Hancock still fall in love with Luffy despite the fact that he is a she in these fics?**

 **I'm considering that. I like the idea of Hancock being a lesbian because she's a manhater. Hancock seeing Luffy as a cute little sister seems a little off to me because I know that in the original One Piece, she's madly in love with him. And I don't like Hancock being a man as well because she's too beautiful. So maybe, I'll go with lesbian.**

 **Will Fishman Island still need to be saved by the Strawhats?**

 **Hell yes they will! That's actually my favourite After 2 Years arc.**

 **What about Law and Doflamingo?**

 **They won't have much appearance until the war and Dressrosa.**

 **What about Shirahoshi?**

 **In Fishman Island, still looong way.**

 **Will the Strawhats and the Whitebeard Pirates ever meet?**

 **That's an interesting question! I'm actually drafting a story (possible chaptered instead of oneshot) story of their meeting. I tried several plots but none clicked to me but I will post a story about their meeting. I hope you would like it!**

 **Chapter 1: Declaration of War**

The scorching rays of sun blindly reflected against the bright scarlet hair of a middle aged man. He looked up and immediately regretted that move, quickly squinting his eyes in an attempt to protect himself from the blinding force and tried to squeeze in some sights into his field of vision.

He wished he had his straw hat.

A small smile quirked on his lips, he did not regret that promise though. The promise he made with someone he believed deserved the sacred straw hat of his late captain. With a seven years old kid from East Blue, the weakest sea of all seas but ironically was the birthplace of the strongest pirate in history.

"Luffy, hurry back and see me and fulfil that promise of yours." He whispered before taking a seat back on his log and begun to drown himself in unholy amount of sake.

"I think you should read this before you get too drunk and can't tell between Lucky or Yasopp" A deep voice appeared out of nowhere, halting the red haired man's consumption of his sweet beautiful sake.

The black haired man, lean and radiating with stoicism with long raven hair tied back in an equally manly looking ponytail walked towards him calmly, his cigarette stuck between his lips in a grin full of cheekiness and pride that it made the scarlet haired middle aged man curious of the wonderful news he was holding to the point that it sent the stoic and calm first mate of his to break out into a cheeky grin.

"What is it Benn?"

"Look at it for yourself, Boss" Benn smirked, handing the fold of newspaper gently to his captain. The goofy captain he had followed for more than ten years, the man he once believed would be the Pirate King. But that dream was inherited and the seed of hope was now planted in the heart of a little boy he encountered in East Blue.

That boy was unforgettable, ferocious and energetic, contains selfishness of a pure born royalty but selflessness with no bounds to the point that it was almost baffling. He was different, from the moment the group of pirates met that boy, they knew that he was different. He didn't run out crying hot on his tails, all he did was..

" _Wow, you guys are pirates? Tell me stories about your adventures!"_

The first mate knew from that moment that he was someone that will bring great things in the future. Someone that they found, who would become someone so great and he was right.

He was spot on.

Monkey D. Luffy will be the Pirate King and if his captain, Shanks the captain of Red Haired Pirates, an Emperor of the seas believed that he would be, then Benn had no problem putting in the money into the jar for the same bet.

But that small news he encountered reassured him that the boy never lost sight of his dream, his captain's precious hat, the direct embodiment of their promise and Luffy's dream, a catalyst of his captain's previous captain.

Shanks raised a suspicious eyebrow at his first mate who was too busy daydreaming, but proceeded to open up the newspaper because Benn wasn't the type to pull out pranks. He was the type to clean up after the pranks of others.

He read the content slowly and at every word he came across, his eyes constantly widened by what physically impossible in centimetres.

 _Straw Hat Declared War on the World Government_

 _Straw Hat Pirates were seen infiltrating the Island of Justice, Enies Lobby. Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy had obliterated over thousands of marines throughout the island alone followed with the rest of her members._

 _Their reason of infiltration was to demand one of their member's return, the Devil's Child, Nico Robin._

 _Their captain, Monkey D. Luffy had ordered her sniper, Sogeking to burn the World Government flag as an indication of declaration of war. This group of pirates cannot be tolerated anymore as they have been a large threat to the world and has to be immediately banished._

 _New bounty has been issued for this group of pirates._

He had to do a double take, Nico Robin?! Shanks had lived long enough to hear about the Ohara Demons and the runaway of Nico Robin who unwillingly attained 79,000,000 bounty at the age of 8. She had disappeared for 20 years without a trace and now she was found by Luffy and somehow became part of his crew?! What the hell was going on? Shanks was deeply confused, his Emperor mind could not process how absurd and unbelievable this news was. But part of him wasn't surprised because it was Luffy he was talking about. He defies logic, common sense and orders of the world. He would find a hidden vase went missing for thousands of years by accident or trust his life with a murderer and got away with it. That was Luffy, he had a strange pull to anyone that it sometimes sent the Emperor to childishly envy him (nor that he would admit it to the dumb kid) and whenever he goes would bring him great benefits, either a great experience or something that would help him in the future.

Nico Robin wasn't a surprise for Shanks, Luffy had found her and trusted her to the point that he would declare a war and courageously burned the World Government flag that fluttered proudly at the top of the Enies Lobby building. She must be a great woman, Luffy had regarded her as part of his nakama, his family and everyone who knew Luffy would have to conform with the kid's thoughts because nothing can go convince him to abandon his nakama or choice in people. Shanks knew the burning potential of Nico Robin, she wasn't someone that should be taken lightly. She was incredibly intelligent, knowing in all sorts of imperative fields significant to be known as a pirate, and as a runaway, she had that skills of survivability that Luffy would definitely need to learn. Shanks sighed in relief, if Robin was someone that Luffy chose, she must've been trustable, and Luffy would be safe under the careful and subtle watch of Robin. Shanks shook his head, _so this is what it felt like to be a dad._

He couldn't hold it in anymore, the red haired captain didn't know if he should cry or laugh, or even worry himself to death for his beloved son figure's safety. But knowing Luffy, he would probably be alive, no matter how many times you tried to kill him. He had the will of a cockroach that sometimes it scared the Emperor (nor that he would admit it).

In the end, he chose to laugh so loud that it startled the stoic first mate of his. "He did well! That's my Anchor, no one could have done it except him! He hasn't changed at all." He cackled and stared at the piece of article in his hand with the most affection Benn hasn't seen since their departure from a small secluded island in East Blue.

"So, where's the bounty?" Shanks asked and Benn beckoned with his stare at the newspaper in his captain's hands.

Shanks took the indication and flipped the newspaper and was pleasantly surprised to see nine bounty posters falling down to his foot. "I got rid of the unnecessary rookies, so they are all Luffy's nakama" Benn commented.

He flipped through the papers, feeling rather contented with the amount of 0's he's seeing on his son figure's bounty.

Monkey D. Luffy - 300,000,000

He flipped to another page, remembering to hang Luffy's poster on his wall later. He missed the boy dearly and he couldn't wait to reunite with him and feel the calmness and comfort when he wore that straw hat again. Not to mention teasing the young captain again, his expressions amused him. He was just too expressive, too naive and too easy that he easily became the target of the easygoing Emperor.

Roronoa Zoro - 120,000,000

A swordsman huh. Shanks snorted and was mildly impressed at the amount of bounty the man attained. His cold eyes sent him back to reminisce with his first mate. Those eyes that promised loyalty and strong will. The eyes that only the first mate of the future pirate king should have.

Shanks remembered Mihawk's recent visit in summer island, he was badly hungover but he was sober enough to understand every single word his rival was saying. Roronoa Zoro was the man that Mihawk acknowledged, he must have unlimited potential. Luffy had good eyes, to choose someone like him in East Blue was magnificent. He knew that Luffy had potential, he was strong but he was able to acknowledge the strong, though they may looked or acted weak but Luffy had put faith in them and nurtured their potential to become the strongest, strong enough to attain the throne he dreamed of for a decade.

Shanks nodded in approval, Roronoa Zoro, he couldn't wait to test his skills and see if he was worthy enough to stay by his Luffy's side. His grin widened and he placed the second paper next to Luffy's precious poster, he could make another space on his wall for his future spar buddy.

Nami - 16,000,000

Shanks whistled, she was a nice looking woman and the poster was a bit too suggestive for a bounty poster. He didn't know who she was, the only thing the crimson haired captain knew about her was that she was part of Luffy's crew. He had to admit, Luffy had good taste, she was downright gorgeous and he was sure that she was strong or talented in an aspect, or _interesting_ in Luffy's logic. Even though he knew that Luffy wasn't the type who would sway from a woman, he was slightly worried about the other male companions of his. But Nico Robin was there, he knew she was strong enough to protect herself and her. She was able to slip past through World Government's sight for 20 years, that was pretty impressive for an Emperor to acknowledge.

Sogeking - 30,000,000

Shanks spluttered at the sight of this, that long nose looked familiar. Benn laughed in recognition and Shanks exaggerated reaction. This was the thing that the first mate was waiting for his captain to see. Shanks remembered that day in East Blue, where he was floating around with no destination in an attempt to start his own pirate crew after Roger Pirates had disbanded. He arrived into an island and came across a man with striking strong features.

"I'm looking for a sniper" He grinned widely, as wide as his honorable captain.

That day, he managed to recruit Yasopp and as a captain, he had to meet his beloved wife's and new baby. He was surprised to see that his wife pushed him to follow his dream and the red haired captain also managed to greet the newborn baby with a longer nose than he could ever have.

That nose continued to linger in his mind even after 20 years and he was pretty sure that no one would have a longer nose than this baby. "This is unmistakably Yasopp's son."

"You think so?" Benn chuckled and Shanks nodded violently. "That nose! This is definitely Usopp. Yasopp will be ecstatic when he sees this." Shanks grinned before placing the piece of paper down. He couldn't wait to see his sniper's expression to see his son all grown up, even though he was wearing a pretty creepy mask. At least he made a hole special for his extra lengthy nose.

Shanks knew that Usopp defies common sense, despite probably being the most ordinary member of the Straw Hat Pirates, but his nose proved that he should be a force to be reckoned with.

Nico Robin - 80,000,000

He was pleasantly surprised to see Nico Robin as part of the Straw Hat's crew. Though her bounty didn't increase by far, it was still pretty high as a newly established pirate. The pirate captain noticed a subtle change within her, the cold eyes that she had in the previous bounty, the cold eyes for a small 8 year old child were no longer there. It was replaced with a beautiful blue dancing in amusement. Shanks snorted, must be Luffy working his magic.

Chopper - 50

Now that was sad, but he was a pet. That was pretty impressive for a pet to receive a bounty. Shanks nodded in approval. What a weird pet, a reindeer wearing a hat who loved cotton candy? Luffy sure discovered a lot on his adventures.

Sanji - 77,000,000

He couldn't hold in it, he bursted out laughing, even droplets of his spit spluttered in front of him, sending Benn into a mix of shock and disgust. The marines did well with this one, the drawing was so horrible that it sent the Emperor to tears. He just wished that Luffy didn't recruit someone as funny looking as him, or else the day they meet Shanks would have lost a grand battle between him and his Anchor by just looking at his crewmate's face.

He flipped the paper to the last page, where another bounty of a rookie pirate residing as part of Straw Hat Pirates' family.

Cyborg Franky - 44,000,000

The guy definitely had peculiar nose, and even more peculiar chin. Across all the seas, Grand Line and Four Blues, the Emperor pirate never encountered someone so physically eccentric like that blue haired man. Shanks snorted, knowing Luffy he always had a pull to the weirdest people.

Now as he looked at all the bounty posters spread out next to each other, he realized how eye catching these bunch of rookies are. Despite being only a small numbered pirate crew, Shanks had to admit that they've won for being the pirate group with the most physically eccentric, eye catching individuals that would stand out amongst the crowd. He was pretty sure that the other veteran pirates in New World and Paradise would have given them the recognition that they truly deserved.

Shanks laughed out loud, startling the poor Benn who was patiently waiting for him taking his time reading the article and flipping through the bounty poster like a doting father he is.

"He sure has grown"

"He never forgotten about the promise" Benn smirked in pride

 _Hurry Luffy, hurry and find me. Hurry and fulfil the promise we made 10 years ago._

He could still feel the fresh and vivid memory of that stupid boy with a crescent moon scar he inflicted on himself following him around and pestering him to let him join in one of their adventures. He couldn't believe the boy who would cry himself to sleep so easily having an adventure of his own, forming bonds and recruiting nakama, a family that Luffy always wanted for himself for so long.

Now the boy has grown to a strong man able to stand on his ground. He was no longer a crybaby, he was now a man fit enough to wear that precious straw hat Shanks lent him. He was now a man who was able to become the captain, the shield and the root of his crew. He was no longer, Luffy the Anchor but Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of Straw Hat Pirates.

Remembering the good times brought the crimson haired pirate into moments of sentiments. He was proud that Luffy was living up to that straw hat. He just hoped that the stupid boy would have a safe and merry journey before the two would meet.

Shanks just wanted Luffy to know one day, when that war will come that will shake the whole world, Shanks the captain of Red Hair Pirates will always have Luffy's back, no matter what happens because he was their Anchor who kept them floating with that charming personality of his in that warm and small overlooked island all the way in East Blue.


	2. Punch of Revenge

**Okay, to all of you guys who have been confused about the difference in Luffy's gender and how I write 'he' instead of 'she' is because this story is based on Shanks' perspective (in third person because I honestly suck at first person) and that Luffy looked so much like a boy when SHE was 7 years old (which is roughly around at the age when Shanks and Luffy met) and Luffy did not have the hormones to grow boobs yet, which is therefore the reason why Shanks mistook Luffy as a boy all this time. I felt like only Shanks and Luffy who could mistake others as the wrong gender, Shanks may not be as clueless as Luffy but he is still pretty clueless. So I hope I clear up the misunderstanding!**

 **Rangrids: you flatter me! For Sabo, I feel like the war is enough to recover Sabo's memories. Probably from the shock of the war, or I would make it seem like Luffy died (but he did not because he will miraculously survives knowing Luffy) if I ever write a story about the war. And Sabo would remember and have a shock because of Luffy in the headlines instead of Ace. Sabo and Ace did recognize Luffy as a boy until one day they took a bath together or did something together and Ace realised that Luffy is missing something very important (family jewels) Hahaha, maybe I should write something about that one day, good idea! No no, I love it when people send me long messages! It's nice to hear their opinions and comments.**

 **Nala1220: Nope! Ace won't die. He will survive because my poor heart won't allow him to die. Maybe the war will still happen, either BB kidnap someone from WB crew or maybe SH will be involved because BB probably kidnapped someone from SH.**

Chapter 2: Punch of Revenge

Shanks felt conflicted.

The crimson haired man didn't know what to do. Unlike his fiery red hair that always depicts passion and confidence, his behaviour clearly contradicts it with that crouching position and his handsome face buried in despair by his hands.

He refused, _he refused_ to believe such absurd information.

Maybe this was fake?

But Shanks could imagine the stupid boy he had regarded as his son do something like that. He could _imagine_ Luffy doing something as _stupid_ as that!

Maybe he read this wrong. Yes, maybe. The Emperor tried his hardest to reconnect with his overflowing optimism and grabbed the crumpled freshly delivered morning paper from the news coo.

He took slow deep breaths and forced a smile, reading each word of the article that made his strong Emperor hand crumple that newspaper and almost tear it apart in pieces.

The more words he came across, the more of his smile falters and the more he regretted the whole idea.

 _Captain of Straw Hat Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy Punched a Tenryuubito._

 _It was last seen that the Captain of Straw Hat Pirates were at Grove 1 Auction House. The young female captain did something unforgivable and unimaginary and now she will be regarded as a huge threat to the World Government. She was seen punching a tenryuubito to protect her friend, a mere fishman that was shot by St. Carlos._

 _She has punched St. Carlos, the tenryuubito._

 _She has disappeared after causing chaos and her crew was seen to be harming the other tenryuubito present after kidnapping a mermaid auctioned._

 _It was last seen that she was fighting alongside Kidd, captain of the Kidd Pirates and Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates._

That was it. Ruined. The stupid boy.

Shanks wanted to cry, he wanted to find that stupid rubber boy and beat him up so that his brain might finally function properly.

Shanks knew how irritable, _no,_ how repulsive and disgusting the tenryuubitos are who had abundance of self narcissism that it even send the overconfident pirate nauseate.

But something clicked on his mind, Luffy would never have done something without a reason.

It did clearly say _protect a friend_ in the article.

Shanks knew that Luffy would never act violently to someone without a reason. He knew the kid and he was pretty sure that person deserved a single ounce of that punch. But he dreaded Luffy's safety, he knew how dominating the tenryuubito are. He knew the consequences of touching a single strand of hair of one tenryuubito. He had watched some of his friends unwillingly getting stepped, getting their prides crumbled by a single sole from these disgusting _humans_ who believed in their superiority and hid behind the protection of the organisation they established as people authorized enough who claimed themselves to be 'Gods'

Even as a pirate, the World Government would require the unity of the Four Emperors and other veteran pirates to overthrow.

And Shanks wasn't the one to willingly participate in such hassling event.

But knowing Luffy, he would probably continued his journey as if nothing have had happened.

Shanks sighed, a small smile lurking on his lips as his brows twitched into pure amusement.

Luffy was a D, from the generations of a strong family that was bound and referred to be 'Gods' mortal enemies'

Well, he was getting closer to his dream, he had to give him props for that. However, Luffy's shenanigans were limitless. He knew that the young captain was the magnet of trouble, but he would not have expected that the problem was much bigger than he predicted. He defeated all the big figures in East Blue, avoided death by heavenly luck in Loguetown, defeated a Warlord on his first arrival in Grand Line, declared a war on World Government, and now punching a tenryuubito?

Shanks face palmed, he wondered who his real parents were, they must have been crazy and Luffy probably inherited their genes. Considering that Garp was his grandfather, Shanks was not surprised. He shivered at the thought, he remembered when the marine hero visited Fuschia Village one time when the group of pirates resting, the man nearly flipped the whole island when his eyes laid on both Shanks and Luffy conversing animatedly about Shanks adventures and Luffy's overly loud exclamation about his aspiration to be a fellow pirate.

The crimson haired pirate sighed, there was nothing to do with it after all. Luffy had his own adventures and Shanks promised himself at the second after they set sail from that tiny warm island that he would not interfere with Luffy's affairs except when things get too out of control.

But this was borderline.

"Let it go, boss. You know how crazy the kid is. We've spent time with him for a year. We knew that he was going to be famous and a force to be reckoned with throughout the whole world" Lucky assured, aggressively ripping a bite of his chicken drumstick with his teeth.

Shanks nodded, he knew what the kid was like, he was unpredictable, _too_ unpredictable. Even after a year, he didn't know what the kid was thinking. He was too spontaneous, sometimes too mature, sometimes showed the convictions and raw talent that will surely develop into something great in the future.

Shanks sighed, he put the papers down and gave himself a calming rub on his forehead. He needed some rest from the surprised he received this morning. Luffy was definitely still too much for him. At least the father figure knew how his son figure was doing in that merciless sea of Grand Line.

"LET'S CELEBRATE LUFFY'S WHIMS!"

But it didn't stop the easygoing Emperor to use the young pirate's shenanigan as an excuse to party.

 **So, this is the end of the story. I know I am starting to write chaptered story and this is technically chaptered story (2 pathetic chapters) but I'm progressing! I hope you like this and don't forget to leave a review! I will be off writing a next fic then. See you next time :)**


End file.
